Silver Bullets
by aokochan17
Summary: Kaito wakes up in a hospital with an amnesia, and after he can go out, he is accused of murdering a girl as only his fingerprints had been found on the weapon. But will he be able to regain his memories in dangerous situations? What will happen, if an organization appears, hunting for both him and another guy, just like him...?
1. Fire

**Sorry for not updating for such a long time, but I had a lot of (big) tests to deal with again and haven't even had time for my family of friends sometimes... But now, here comes a break, so I plan to update more chapters within these days :)! **

**This is a new story, I've got the idea while walking in a park with my parents. Don't ask me why, it isn't like that in it, but it has just gotten in my mind xD! I'm also reading a story titled "Broken", which is one of my favourites, and as I was reading it, I've planned to write a story with Kaito with an amnesia too :D!**

**Oh one thing before the start: I don't really know where Hakuba lives or if it has a hotel near it, but I've written it that way, sorry if it's not like that ^^'...**

**Well, this is the first chapter, enough of speaking, enjoy ^-^!**

Hakuba was sitting on his desk, staring out of the window. It was a cold day in the end of autumn. The tall hotel opposite his house has always been as popular with people as a museum. He was staring at the crowd, waiting for going in to be able to reserve rooms for Christmas. There was still one month until that, but you had to reserve them in time, as if you was late, you would have missed the chance to be in the most popular hotel during the holiday.

However, he woke up from his thoughts when a huge explosion was heard from the top of the building, followed by huge screams and a fleeing crowd. Hakuba ran desperately to his window, to see the things properly. The top of the building was in fire, which spread quickly through the floors. – "_What the hell happened?" _– he asked to himself, as he grabbed his coat and ran to the building. It was very hard, but finally he was able to get through the screaming crowd to the door.

"What happened, mister?" – he asked the security guard, who tried to make the people calm in order to make the flee easier.

"There was a bomb hidden on the top floor and..." – however, the tall man couldn't finish his sentence as the boy had already run into the building as soon as he heard the "bomb" word. As the elevator wasn't working, he had to run to the top floor on foot. – _"I have to make sure everybody is saved..." _– he thought to himself. To his relief, every room had been left empty, by the time he arrived up, but one of the doors was shut open. As he was already on the top, he had to use his coat, to defend himself from the spreading fire.

"Oi, is there anybody here?" – he asked with a cough, as the smoke started to fill his lungs, but there wasn't answer. He still couldn't understand why the door was open, so made his way through the fire and froze, when he saw the body of a girl, aged 18-19 lying on the floor.

"Oi, are you alright?" – he asked as he ran to the girl and shook her shoulders. He turned the body, and found a huge red stain on the chest. – "_Could this be...?"_ – he got his answer, as he put his fingers on the neck, finding out that she has already been dead.

"What's going on here...?" – however, he couldn't have much time to think about, as he looked up, and found another, but now familiar body lying on the other end of room. He got up, and went near, to examine the other, but froze, when he found out who it was.

"OI KUROBA!" – he exclaimed, putting the head of the body to his lap, but became more worried, as he saw a huge amount of blood flowing through his face. – _"Maybe he was hit by one of the falling debris..."_ – He put his hand on the forehead and became much worried. – _"He's burning up! I have to get him out soon!" _- he decided, but as he put one of his hand around the waist, and another around the shoulder to pull him up, found out that the magician's right leg had been shot as well, as blood was dripping from his jeans. – _"What the hell happened to you Kuroba...?" _

" I... did... nothing..." – Hakuba could hear the weak whispers of the boy.

" What are you talking about?" – the detective looked at him desperately, but he didn't got an answer, as the other boy had already lost consciousness.

However, Hakuba didn't have the time to think about it, as the flames have been growing fast, so they had to get out from there. He used his coat now to hide the other boy's face, to defend him from other damages. How much smoke he might have already inhaled? Not talking about his injuries! Finally, he was able to make his way through the flames, and reached the door safely, where the ambulance have been helping the injured. He took the magician to one of the still empty cars, where the nurses immediately put him on a bed, and oxygen mask on his face.

"You should also come with us, take this until we reach the hospital!" – said one of the nurses, giving one mask to Hakuba as well, who accepted it with a thankful nod.

The ambulance car rode through the roads with the sirens on. Hakuba was now much relieved and felt better with the help of the oxygen. He glanced at the other boy with a worried face as he was gasping under the mask.

" _What happened to you... Kuroba...? You will have to explain me everything once you wake up..." _– he thought while still glaring at him.

xxx

Hakuba just only had some bruises and they weren't serious, so after they were bandaged, he was allowed to go home, but he didn't. He was sitting at the desk before the operating room with a worried face. He woke up from his thoughts, when a brown-haired girl rushed into the waiting room.

"KAITO!" – she exclaimed, but had to stop as a nurse grabbed her hands.

"I'm sorry, but you should wait outside here..."

"Demo..." – the girl looked at the door of the operating room with a worried look, but turned her head down – "I'm sorry..." – She knew, that she could do nothing, just wait, until they say it's over... but it was hard to just sit and wait, while the life of the boy, she loved was in danger.

She fell to the desk next to Hakuba, still with her head turned down. The detective has always felt something about the girl, but knew that he had no chance because of Kaito, but never wanted her to be sad. He put one of his hands on her shoulder with a soft smile – "Don't worry Aoko-chan, he'll be fine...!" – Hakuba hasn't even known if it was true or not, as judging from the other boy's injuries, surviving was a hard thing for sure.

" Hai... demo... I'm still worrying about his well-being..." – said the girl with a small smile, appearing on her face, while wiping down her tears.

Hakuba was now much relieved, as he looked at the door. Suddenly, the light on the top (which shows whether the surgery is still on) went out. Both of them got up from their seat and ran to the door, when the main doctor _(O.o? I hope the word is right as the dictionary hasn't given me a word)_ came out.

"How is he, sensei?" – asked the detective with a worried face.

"Please say, he is alive!" – tears appeared on Aoko's face again, as she grabbed the doctor's arm.

"Well..." – started the man – "Don't worry, he is still alive, but has serious injuries. About the bruises from the fire, they aren't bad, but I would worry about his right leg... The bullet went deeply in and damaged important muscles and caused broken bones..."

Aoko's eyes widened from the words – "But he will be alright... won't he...?" – she asked with fear in her voice.

"It seems that the one, who shot him, wanted him not to be able to walk for a while in his life..." – the doctor continued with a serious voice – "But don't worry, if he rests it for some weeks, I think it will be alright to go home, but will have to use crutches.

Aoko was now a little relieved, but still worried about the boy. _Who the heck would do such damage for him...? And what is more, why...?_

"And what about his head...?" – Hakuba asked worriedly. Judging from the injury, it must have been the thing, which caused Kaito to lost consciousness as he hasn't lost too much blood. However, firstly, there was no answer, but the doctor finally sighed.

"Well... you see... that injury is the thing I'm really worried about... It hasn't caused any serious injuries to his brain or bones, but it seems like something had happened to him, which caused a shock... in other words he won't wake up for a while..."

"A... shock...?" – Aoko repeated the words with fear. – "But how? What happened to him?"

"That's the thing we don't know either, so we should wait patiently until he wakes up, and hope the best..."

Aoko's eyes were still wide and couldn't say a word. He was so worried about Kaito. _What happened to him? He has been a strong person from the start, so it should have been something serious..._

"Can we see him...?" – Hakuba asked finally.

"Well... he is just being taken to his room, but as soon as we are finished, seeing your worries, I think we can make an exception..." – smiled the doctor.

"Hontou? Arigatou, sensei!" – there were "sparkles" in Aoko's eyes. She was happy that she could see Kaito, but knew she had to gain the energy to see him in this condition.

xxx

After 30 minutes a nurse came to the teens with a huge smile – "You can go in now, if you want!"

"Arigatou!" – bowed the boy, but before he went in, he grabbed the girl's hand – "You know, that it won't be that easy... be strong..."

Aoko nodded with a little bit sad face. She was deadly worried about Kaito now, and wanted him to wake up, although she knew it would be impossible for a while.

The two teen went into the room, but froze at the scene. Kaito was lying on a bed with and oxygen mask on his face, a lot of tubes joint to his body. There was a slow beeping voice as well from a machine, which showed his pulse. His right leg was bandaged with a cast, linked with the top of the bed _(I don't really know where it is, but you know that his leg must be in the air...)_. His head was also bandaged properly, which almost hided all of his sticky hair.

"Kaito...!" – Aoko wanted to run to the boy, but Hakuba grabbed her shoulder.

"You should let him rest... he won't get up for a while, whatever you do... just try to relax a little, he will be alright..." – said the detective with a serious voice glaring at the magician.

Aoko's face turned sad, but knew he was alright, so just went to the boy slowly, putting one hand on his face. It was hot, so hot... He must have had a terrible fever. The girl couldn't help crying at what she was just seeing. "Kaito... please... get up soon..."

As they just only got 5 minutes to go in, she got up, and went out with the detective, who still once looked back at the boy. _"What the hell happened to you Kuroba...? You will have a lot of things to explain..."_

**This would be the first chapter, hope you liked it ^-^! Please don't hate me for not continuing the other story yet, but I want to write this too. Don't worry, I will continue that as well for sure :D!**

**Please review if you liked and have time ^-^! **


	2. Amnesia

**Hello minna, again ^-^!**

**I was so glad, when my favourite author has written to me, that I have cried and screamed in happiness ;w;! As a result, I decided to continue, so here is it, enjoy :D!**

Two weeks has already passed, but there was still no news about Kaito. Aoko wasn't able to concentrate on school or do her best. She was deadly worried about the boy's health and wanted him to wake up. That way, he could explain everything and the police would be able to catch the culprit.

Nakamori recognised the worry on her daughter's face and wanted to help her, so asked one of his men to guard the magician and inform them as soon as something happens.

One afternoon, Aoko was sitting on her chair at the desk, staring out of the window, while "playing" with a pen. She could just only think about Kaito... However, she was woken up from her thoughts, when her father ran into the room.

"Aoko, Kaito-kun has woken up! "

"Nani?" – the girl hasn't cared about anything, just immediately got up from her seat and ran to the car. Nakamori drove to the hospital and as soon as they parked, Aoko ran fast into the building. To her surprise, at the waiting room she met with the blonde-haired detective.

"H...Hakuba-kun...?"

"I think you are here for the same reason, as me..." – started the boy – "However, I was here half an hour ago, when he woke up, but..." – he stopped.

Aoko's eyes became worried – "But what...?"

"You should see it with your own eyes..." – the detective sighed.

Aoko didn't know what to do now. _Kaito was finally awake, and everything about his injuries had been told. What happened...?_

The girl slowly opened the door, seeing the browned-haired boy with a tired and lifeless glance in his eyes, when he looked at her.

"Kaito... how are you...?" – she asked with a worried look, while approaching the boy, however she froze at the "answer".

" Who... are you...?"

Aoko stopped and didn't know what to say, so answered with a both confused and worried voice – "What... are you talking about Kaito...? It's me, Aoko...!" – she tried to smile, but the boy turned his head down.

"I'm sorry... but I don't remember you..."

Aoko became "shocked" at this sentence and ran to the boy, grabbing his shoulders, raising her voice – "Kaito... don't try to fool me, it isn't funny!"

However, instead of an answer, Kaito grabbed his head and hided into his knees with a fear, which made Aoko more confused.

"Aoko-chan, it won't work..." – she heard a familiar voice. When she turned to the door, she saw the blonde-haired detective leaning to the door frame.

"Hakuba-kun... What are you talking about...? He..." – she clenched her fists – "How can he say something like this, when he has finally woken up after two weeks and we were deadly worried about him?" – she now started to burst in tears, but the boy still kept his determined look.

"Amnesia..." – he said.

"N... nani...?" – Aoko looked up at him with a worried look – "You mean...?"

"Yes, he doesn't remember you or me... even himself..." – he looked at the other boy.

Now the girl couldn't help crying, looking at the magician, who was still hiding from her. The main doctor came in, walking to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Kuroba-kun, it's okay, try to relax..."

The boy looked up with fears in his eyes, but when he saw the smile of the doctor's face, became a little relieved.

"They... won't hurt me...?" – he asked.

"Don't worry, they are your friends!" – the doctor replied looking at the other two teen with a soft smile.

"Friends...?" – the magician couldn't recognise them, as he hasn't even remembered himself, just knew his name, as they had told him.

Aoko put one of her hands on Kaito's free shoulder – "I'm sorry Kaito... My name is Nakamori Aoko, your childhood friend..." – she tried to smile, but it was hard. _The boy, with who she has been in love with for a long time now hasn't even recognised her, let alone their memories. Kaito was the boy, who has always made her happy, when she felt sad, or spent his free-time with her, when she felt alone. His magic tricks... his smile... his memories about them... they were all disappeared now... How could anyone smile in this situation...?_

"It's nice to meet you... Nakamori-chan..." – the boy smiled.

The girl now felt much sad. _It's were just like when they met, when they were 7 in front of the big clock. However, this time there was no magic... no rose... and the way, he has (been) call(ing) her for 10 years was different too..._

"Just call me Aoko..."

" I'm sorry for saying this, but visiting time is over, and he has to rest, as he has just woken up from a shock... and it seems like he still also has a fever..." – the doctor said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Hai... thanks for the chance" – Aoko stood up, and went to the detective, but looked back at the magician for a last time with a soft smile "I'll visit you tomorrow too" – then they left.

The doctor helped Kaito lying back, then gave him some medicine and put a wet towel on his forehead – "Have a good rest, Kuroba-kun" – he smiled, then put up the shutter _(the dictionary gave out this word, it's when the shutter is down ^^'...)_ and left the room, where Aoko and Hakuba were waiting for him.

"So how is he, sensei...?" – the detective asked.

"Well... his fever is going down, and the leg is also healing well, but nobody had thought that he would have an amnesia... however, as he doesn't remember anything, we don't know if it has been caused by the debris, falling on his head or... and most likely it is the thing, as the injury on his head isn't that serious... that something had happened to him, which caused his memories shut down..."

Aoko froze at the sentences. _Who on the earth would do something bad to Kaito? And the main question was still the same: Why...?_

"Sensei... will he... be... the same... again...?" – asked the girl with a worry in her voice, looking at the doctor, who sighed.

"That's the thing I'm worried about too... It seems that he still remembers the things of how to live a life and only his memories have disappeared, but..."

"But what...?" – Hakuba asked.

"As we don't know what has caused the amnesia, it will be hard to find the way for him to remember... I ask you to try to help him, but NOT force it! As you have seen, he is afraid of something, but we don't know what... and if we try to force him to remember, it may will cause him more trauma(s), after which he might will never remember anything..."

Aoko couldn't believe her ears. How can the situation of Kaito be so serious? It wasn't only the girl, but the detective was concerned about the magician as well. He has suspected the boy to be Kid, who must have had a lot of enemies, but then he remembered the boy's last words, before he lost consciousness:

" _I... did... nothing... "_

What is the meaning of that? Could it be that it is connected with the dead girl? He wanted answers, but it was hard without any clues, so all he could do was waiting, until the police was ready with the investigation.

**Well, this isn't a long chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed ^^'... I haven't written any more, as the continue will be connected with the next chapter, but in that the investigation will come to a conclusion, so be patient ^-^! I hope to be able to write the continue today, as I will be on a trip with my class for the next two days...**

**Well, hope you enjoyed, review if you liked and have time :)! **


	3. The gun

**Hello minna again ^-^! **

**Well, school trip is finally over, and I could continue :)! Sorry for not updating before, but I arrived home late on Friday and yesterday I was busy, and the worst thing was when my computer became "crazy" for some secs and exited from the doc without saving, so one and a half page(s) was gone ;_;! But today I was finally able to rewrite it, so here is the continue, sorry for the late again, enjoy ^-^!**

**P.S.: Thanks for the reviews and story alerts :)!**

A week has already passed since Kaito woke up. Aoko has visited him every day, although the boy still couldn't remember her or any of his memories. One day, together with Chikage, she brought an album with her, when they felt that Kaito might be ready for it.

The magician was sitting on his bed, staring out of the window. However, his face and eyes were still not the same as before. There wasn't that sparkles and happiness of being a magician and making everybody happy. Instead, there was fear and sadness. Aoko worried about the boy because of this, but became relieved, when he was able to smile at her, despite his amnesia.

"Aoko-chan, Oka-san, good afternoon!" – greeted them with a soft smile. Although Kaito still used the "chan" ending, Aoko was still happy that he trusted and not feared of her.

"Kaito, we have brought a present for you!" – said the girl with a huge smile on her face. She sat next to Kaito and took out the album. Chikage sat at the other side of the boy.

"This is you, when you met Aoko-chan! You were so cute then!" – said his mother with sparkling eyes excited.

Aoko couldn't help laughing, but when the memory of their meeting got to her mind, she became a little bit sad.

"Haaa... What's the problem Aoko-chan?" – asked Kaito surprised, leaning to the girl, who just shook her head.

"Nothing..." – she replied with a smile. She didn't want the boy to force his memories or to be sad because of her. – "Oh, isn't that Tropical Island?" – the girl saw a picture. It was a summer day, when she and the boy went to the amusement park. Kaito was holding an ice-cream, and put his other hand through the girl's shoulders, who was smiling at him, also holding an ice-cream. A soft smile appeared on the girl's face, when the memories came to her mind. She and Kaito have already been to Tropical Island three times, from which she won't forget the last, when they had their first "date". Aoko did that in order to prove the boy's innocence, that he wasn't Kid. When she came to herself the book was already closed.

"Ha, you have already finished?" – asked Aoko surprised, but Kaito shook his head with a soft smile.

"I just can't remember... and... I don't want you to be sad because of it... But I'm happy that now I know more about you now, Aoko-chan!"

The girl blushed a little because of this. She has always loved the boy since the first time, but hasn't been able to tell her feelings yet.

"Hai... I hope you will remember everything soon" – she replied with the same expression as his.

"Well, visiting time is over now! I've cooked some biscuits to you Kaito, so eat them if you want!" – said Chikage, then left the room with a wave – "Bye, heal as fast as you can..."

"The doctor said that you will be able to go out tomorrow if everything goes on well" – said Aoko – "But you will have to use clutches..."

"Really? That's good news! I can't wait for it!" – Kaito's eyes now were sparkling, which made the girl relieved.

"Then, have a good rest, until then!" – waved the girl, as she left the room.

"Hai, see you tomorrow!"

xxx

The next day Kaito was very excited, as the doctor let him go home, but just with the using of clutches. Firstly, it was hard for him to get up, but he shortly got used to the equipments and has got some painkillers.

Although, he was finally able to go home, he couldn't recognise anything, even (not) his room. He slowly went to the big picture on the wall, on which was his father during his performance with his huge smile. Kaito slowly put his right palm on it.

"Do you remember him...?" – Chikage asked with hope in her eyes, but the boy just shook his head.

"But somehow... when I look at him, I become calm... and it makes me determined... to do something important..." – replied Kaito with a soft smile.

It made the woman a little bit sad, as she knew what he was talking about... his task as being the Kid and find the murderer of his father...

She recognised that his son was tired, so after he had finished, she helped him lay down on his bed and turned off the lights.

"Good night Kaito... have a nice dream!" – she said with a soft smile.

"Hai... arigatou, okaa-san, good night!" – then Chikage left the room and Kaito fell into his pillows. He was too tired, which wasn't surprising in his condition. He felt the world new and sometimes still dizzy, so he immediately has fallen asleep.

xxx

The next day, at lunch time, Nakamori was sitting before the TV, watching the news. He wanted answers about Kaito's case, so he has been waiting patiently during the last 2 weeks, since the investigation has started. As he wanted to start his coffee, suddenly the phone rang, and he immediately picked it up.

"Moshi moshi, Nakamori here! ... Hai... Oi, it can't be, don't make me laugh, he wouldn't do such a thing! ... Hai... hai... understood..." – then he hung up with a sad and worried face.

"What is it, otou-san?" – asked Aoko, as she went out of the kitchen to his father.

Nakamori clenched his fists – "Aoko... we have to... take Kaito-kun to the police station..."

The girl froze at his sentence – "N... Nani? What are you talking about otou-san? He wouldn't do anything bad...!"

"I know it Aoko, but it's the chief inspector's order, so we can do nothing against it..."

"But... why...?" – the girl was so worried about Kaito. _What have they found which is so important, that he has to go to the station in his condition...?_

However, instead of an answer, his father put on his coat – "Let' go, we have to be at the station in an hour..."

Aoko was sad as his father hasn't told her a thing about the boy. The more she wanted to make him say a thing, the quieter he became. _(I hope the structure is okay this way... ^^')_

xxx

Chikage was making lunch with Kaito, who was so happy to help his mother, and seemed very cheerful, despite the fact that he didn't remember anything yet. To their surprise, as soon as they were ready, the bell rang. The woman went to open the door, while Kaito was putting the things away.

"Nakamori-keibu... Aoko-chan? What happened...?" – she asked surprised.

"Kuroba-san, we need to take Kaito-kun with us to the police station..." – the inspector sighed, and the woman frozed.

"W... what are you talking about...? Why...?"

"Aoko, please go and take Kaito-kun here, until I tell her the details..." – the man turned to his daughter.

"I want to know them too, otou-san! Why can't you tell me...?" – some tears appeared from the girl's eyes as she was now more and more worried as she knew nothing.

"Please... Aoko..." – was the answer from his father with a serious face. He only looked at her this way, when the things were so serious, so Aoko knew she had to do, what he had said, so ran into the kitchen.

"Ah, Aoko-chan, good afternoon! Do you want some cakes? We have a little left. – offered the boy with a huge smile, but the girl just looked at him with a serious face, with some tears on her face.

"Aoko-chan... everything alright...?" – asked the boy, as he approached the girl with a worried face, who just hugged him tightly and couldn't help bursting out in tears, which made Kaito surprised.

"A... Aoko-chan... what's the problem...? Calm down, everything is alright..." – he tried to calm her down with a soft smile and voice, but it didn't help, as the girl looked up at him still with the same face.

"Kaito... you... you..." – she clenched her fists – "You have to come with us to the police station..."

The boy looked at her with a surprised look – "What happened...?"

Aoko knew that the boy didn't know anything about his "accident", just that he has lost his memories, but he didn't even know the cause.

"Well... that's the thing I don't know either..." – replied the girl with a sad face.

"Don't worry Aoko-chan, I'm sure they have found something about me, so I may will remember something!" – said the boy with a determined look, which made the girl happier, and nod.

"Yeah, maybe, let's go then!" – Aoko grabbed Kaito's arm, and started to pull him to the entrance, where the inspector and Chikage was waiting for them.

"Good luck then!" – said the woman as they left the house with a "false" smile. As soon as she closed the door, she couldn't help crying and falling to her knees.

"_Kaito... why... you couldn't..."_

xxx

To Nakamori's surprise, there was much lesser guard in the interrogator room _(I hope the word is right ^^'...) _than before. Aoko froze, when his father stepped into the room.

"Otou-san, what are you doing there...? You don't mean..." – she started confused.

"Yes, Aoko, we have come to here..." – the inspector sighed.

Kaito didn't know where they were, so followed the inspector with a curious face – "Where are we, keibu?"

But before Nakamori could answer him, a determined, serious voice echoed the room, as the door was closed.

"Kuroba-kun, please take a seat!"

Kaito looked at the other side of the room, which was in darkness, so couldn't see the man who said the words. As he didn't know where he was or would happen, he did what he had said.

"Kaito!" – Aoko tried to run to him, but Nakamori grabbed her arm, looking at the boy's side with a serious face.

"Otou-san..." – the girl was sad, but could do nothing.

"Aoko, please come with me..." – the inspector said, as he started to pull her to another room, which walls was made by glass, so they could clearly see the boy and the other room. There was another man there, who looked serious.

"Are you sure it's alright, chief inspector...?" – Nakamori asked.

"_Chief inspector...? Could it be that they have found something out about Kaito's case...? But why did he have to come here with his amnesia...? Even if they want it, he won't remember anything..._" – Aoko thought to herself, as she watched at the still calm and curious boy.

"Kuroba-kun, I know you have amnesia, so don't remember anything, but we need your help..." – the man in the (other) room started as they turned off the lights, and just a small lamp was turned on, which only lit the desk and the boy.

"Where are we...? What do you need from me...? I'm sorry, but I can't help you, anything you want... I don't remember anything as you said..." – the boy sighed, but didn't know what they wanted from him.

"Kuroba-kun, please try to concentrate!" – the man ordered him with a serious and loud voice, which made the boy wince. – "Can you recognise these things...?" – the man asked, as he put a photo of the dead girl and a gun to the desk.

Kaito froze when he saw the things, as some pictures appeared before him. He grabbed his head, which was in pain and fell to his knees, screaming.

_Kaito slowly woke up, covered by debris. He coughed and tried to get up, but his body was in pain, especially his leg, which has been shot, so it prevented him. There were huge flames around him, and a big smoke filled the room. Suddenly, he noticed a gun in his hand, and when he looked up, he saw a dead girl lying on the floor, blood flowing from her chest. He froze, and immediately dropped the gun._

"_What the... was it... me...?" – he trembled and hided to the corner, when an evil laugh was heard._

"_Who's there?" – the magician asked._

"_You were the one who did it! You are the only person you can blame!" – a tall man appeared from the flames, dressed in black with a grin._

"Kuroba-kun! Kuroba-kun! Are you alright? Say something! – the man put a hand on his shoulder with a worried voice, but the boy pushed it off and got up – "I DID NOTHING!" – he shouted as he pushed the two officers out of his way from the door, and ran out of the room.

"Oi, Kuroba-kun!" – the man tried to reach him, but it was too late. They have already lost him.

xxx

"What is it, chief inspector? Are you mad? Why do you just stay here? Ask some men to follow him, they will be able to re-" – but he was interrupted by the serious voice of the man.

"Watch your language, Nakamori, or else you will get your punishment!" _(I hope the first part is okay, you know it's when you should be careful what you say ^^'...)_

Nakamori stopped and clenched his fists behind his back – "Hai... understood..."

"But otou-san! Kaito is gone! We have to find him now!" – Aoko was so worried, but couldn't leave the room, as it was locked.

"Aoko, try to calm down, we have to wait, until he comes back..." – the inspector sighed.

"Demo... what if the men who have attacked him find him again? He would die this time for sure!" – the girl now started to cry, which made the inspector more sad, but could do nothing, just wait, until the chief inspector's order.

"Otou-san, you still don't understand it! You must have known that Kaito has amnesia, because of a trauma, which now has caused more problems again! Just when he has... finally been able to smile again..."

Nakamori froze. He now understood why the things were done this way. The lesser guards, the short time, which has passed, and the trauma... Somebody must have threatened the chief inspector to do this with Kaito to make him fear again, in order to prevent him from remembering anything. However, for now, he could do nothing, just wait, but Aoko was still worried.

"Otou-san, you still haven't answered me...! Why... Why did Kaito have to go here with his amnesia?" – she collected her bravery and asked it with a determined look. She wanted answer, more than before, now.

The inspector sighed, and when the chief inspector nodded, he told the girl the things.

"Aoko... I wanted you not to know this... but... it seems the time has come... You see that gun on the desk, which was showed to Kaito-kun with the picture...?" – Aoko nodded, then he continued – "Well... you see... after the investigation, they have found out that the dead girl, Hishikawa Fujiko, was 18 years old, killed by that gun..."

"And why does it connected with Kaito...?" – the girl asked, for which Nakamori's face became more serious.

"Only** his **fingerprints were found on the gun..."

Aoko froze. There's no way the boy would kill someone, especially a young girl. She looked at the door, from which Kaito has run out, with a worried look.

"_Kaito, where are you...?"_

xxx

Kaito was running through the streets. His leg and head were in pain, but he didn't care about it, just ran. He didn't even know where he was running or to where, but wanted to be far enough from the police. It was already cold outside, as it was the half of December, but as he has run out of the station so fast, he hasn't put on his jacket, thus he was cold. Because of his leg, he tripped and fell to the ground. A young man approached him and offered a hand.

"Are you alright boy? You seem tired and frightened..."

However, Kaito hit away his hand – "Don't touch me, leave me alone!" – then he got up and started to run again. He was so scared. As his memories were gone, now he didn't know who he can trust in. He has been running for almost an hour, when he reached the forest. His body was burning up and was in pain, and he was extremely tired. His right leg was the most serious case. Although, he shouldn't have used it yet, he has run so much. He couldn't move it anymore, he had to rest. He leaned to a tree with a sigh, holding his head. The world was dizzy around him, but suddenly he heard noises. He collected his remaining power to concentrate on them. To his relief, they were from children, so with a smile, he fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

xxx

"Conan-kun, there's someone lying on the ground!" – an exclaim of a cute voice of a young girl was heard.

"Nani?" – the boy with glasses ran to them. He put his hand on the forehead of the body and froze – "He's burning up, we need to get him home, and call a doctor!"

"Will he be alright...?" – the girl asked.

"Don't worry, Ayumi, I think he has just lost consciousness because of his fever and tiredness." – the boy replied with a smile. – "Genta, Mitsuhiko, call the professor, we need to get him to the car!"

"Hai!" – the two other boy replied and ran to their camping place.

"He seems to be frightened, don't you think...?" – asked the other brown-haired girl with a serious face as she kneeled down to the teenage.

"Yes... we need to get him to a safe place to calm him down, when he wakes up..." – replied the boy.

**Well, this would be it, hope you enjoyed ^-^!**

**Finally, it has become the longest chapter yet, but who knows, maybe there will be longer ones as well :)...**

**As for the Detective Boys, having a camping in winter might be strange, but you know them, nobody can understand their thoughts xD...**

**I will have some hard days coming, but hope to update soon ^-^!**

**Please review if you liked and have time :)!**


	4. Waking up

**Hello minna again, now I'm over the tests for a while again, so I can update new chapters soon ^-^! **

**Sorry for my too much use of Japanese before, I will use less then now, I'm just used to it, really sorry ^^'...**

**Note: The Detective Boys usually use oneesan (for girls) or oniisan (boys), but Conan uses neechan (girl (= sister)) or niichan (boy (= brother)).**

**Note 2: I think you can recognise that at the beginning it's about Kaito ^^'...**

**What's funny that I usually got the ideas while walking with my dog, so thanks for him too :'D!**

**Enough of talk, enjoy ^-^!**

_There was dark all around him. It was hot. So hot. Then he realised that it were flames all around him. They tried to absorb him, became bigger and bigger. Suddenly, he heard a girl's scream, then instead of the black, everything went red. However, he froze when he realised that it was all blood around him. _

"_You are the only person you can blame" – he heard a man's voice echoing the place. _

_The boy grabbed his head, closing his eyes "I did nothing!" – he shouted, but instead of an answer the flames came closer and closer, but before they could absorb him, he had felt something cold. It was so refreshing, as the whole place became cooler and cooler, and the flames have disappeared..._

Kaito slowly opened his eyes, feeling something cold on his forehead.

"Conan-kun, Shinichi-oniisan is waking up!" - he could hear a little girl's voice, who was just putting a towel on his forehead. That must have been the thing which made the nightmares disappear.

"Really? Haibara, call Araide-sensei!" - another voice of a now determined boy was the next. – "And Ayumi, I've already told you, he isn't Shinichi-niichan!"

"But Conan-kun, he is just like him! How do you know it for that sure?" – the girl asked disappointed.

Conan became silent for a second. Of course that guy wasn't Shinichi, as it was him, but he couldn't tell it. But from the start he has also realised that the teenage was just like him, but with a much messier hair. However, before he could come up with something, he saw the boy sitting up slowly, putting a hand on his head.

"Do you feel better?" – asked the girl.

Now Kaito was able to examine them closer. The girl had a cute face and wore her short brown hair with a snood. _(I hope the word is right, the dictionary gave out this word ^^'... You know it's the thing on Ayumi's hair)_ The other was a boy with glasses, but had a more determined face.

"Where I am... What happened...?" – asked the magician instead of an answer with a hoarse voice.

"We have found you unconscious in the forest while camping. We have brought you here to help you." – replied the girl with a worried face.

"What is this place...?" – the boy's eyesight was still weak, and felt dizzy, but could recognise, that it was a new place, however, it felt safe.

"It's a professor's house, called Agasa. He lives here with another girl, called Haibara Ai." – the boy replied.

Kaito just nodded, trying to look around, but immediately felt dizzier, so he grabbed his head. Ayumi put one of her hands on his arm.

"Don't worry Shinichi-oniisan, it's alright! According to Araide-sensei, you had a terrible fever and your leg is hurt seriously... but I think everything will be good again..." – she said with a soft smile.

Kaito was surprised, but just when he opened his mouth, the other boy had been faster.

"Ayumi, he isn't Shinichi-niisan, how much should I tell you?" – the boy didn't want to hurt her, but it felt him so bad, that everybody thought that it was **he.**

"Conan-kun, you are so rude! He must be-" – but she was interrupted by the magician.

"Kuroba Kaito... is my name..." – he said, with a turned downed head.

Both children looked surprised.

"Then you are really not Shinichi-oniisan?" – the girl asked disappointed.

"I'm sorry... I don't know that guy... but I'm sure I'm not the one you are thinking I am..." – replied Kaito with a sad face.

"What's the problem Kaito-niichan?" – Conan asked surprised. He had to use this structure, as he had to look like as a 7 years old child.

The boy just shook his head.

"I... remember nothing... I'm sorry... I only know my name, because the ones around me have told me..." - he said with the same expression. Every sentence was hard for him to say as it hurt his throat so much.

Conan froze. _Without information about his past, how could they tell who he is, or where he is from... what is more... why did he collapse in the forest alone...?_

"Araide-sensei has arrived" – a browned-haired girl stepped into the room.

Conan nodded then grabbed Ayumi's arm.

"We should then let the sensei examine him, until then let's go play with the professor's game with Genta and Mitsuhiko!" – he said and the girl followed him with a huge smile.

xxx

Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi were playing with excitement. Haibara looked at the serious-looking boy on the edge of the sofa.

"You are worried about him, aren't you?" – she asked.

"Haaa... It seems like he has amnesia, and what is more, is fearing of something..." – Conan replied with folded hands.

"Well, for the best detective of the east, it will be nothing to figure out, won't it?" – the girl asked with an ironic face, but Conan hasn't replied, just was watching the door of the room, where the boy was examined, which made the girl worried, as the boy has always started to tease her because of sentences like this.

"_Why was he collapsed in the forest...? It seems like he has been running from something... or __**somebody**__... But what or who it is...? What the hell happened to him...?"_ – Conan thought with a serious face – _"What is more... why does he look the same as me?"_ – now, his face changed to "bored".

xxx

After an hour, Araide came out of the room, and Conan immediately ran to him.

"How is he, sensei...?" – he asked with a serious face, thus now not looking like a child, which firstly surprised the doctor.

"Well... it seems his fever has gone downer, but his throat is very red... It will need some time to cure, so don't try to make him speak a lot, as that would hurt him. His injury on the leg is still one of the things I'm worried about... He might not be able to walk for awhile, as he has strained it... I've given him some medicine and painkillers, but it isn't the biggest problem..."

"What's the problem, sensei...?" – now Haibara (and the kids) also joined.

"It seems that he had a trauma before, and now has amnesia... But the problem is that we don't know what had happened to him, which has caused the trauma... It seems that he was able to remember something, but it made him more frightened, so try to avoid him from remembering the bad things... I know it will be hard, as you don't know him, but to our relief, we know his name, so we will be able to contact with his family..."

"Hai, arigatou, sensei!" – the children said together.

"Call me, if something happens!" – Araide raised his hand with a smile, then grabbed his suitcase and left the house.

xxx

After few hours Kaito slowly started to wake up, now felt better. He sat up and raised his hand to the head.

"How are you, Kaito-niichan?" – the boy with glasses was sitting on a chair next to his bed with a cute face, trying to look like a 7 years old.

Kaito's throat still ached a lot, and couldn't speak properly, so just nodded and smiled.

"Araide-sensei said that your throat was red, but we have some medicine for it" – Conan stood up and went to the chest next to the bed, on which was a trash with some vials. He took one of it, and gave it to the magician. – "Just take a cap of it and in some days your sore (throat) will be better for sure!" – the small detective smiled.

Kaito took the vial with a smile and nodded as a "Thank you", then did as the boy had said.

"Kaito-niichan, we need to inform your relatives about your state (status). Do you know anything about them...?" – Conan asked with a serious face, which made Kaito surprised. The little boy now looked much older than a 7 years old. Now that he was able to look at him properly, he was **just like him** when he was 7 years old, just the hair was "better". However, he couldn't think about it, so replied.

"I... just know... that my mother name's Kuroba Chikage..." - he started to cough when he spoke. It was still very hard for him to talk, and hoped that medicine would work as soon as possible.

Conan nodded with the same face as before, then went to the door – "Have some rest, Kaito-niichan, I will ask Haibara to make some food for you!" – he waved, but before he could leave the magician raised a hand.

"Wait...!"

Conan turned with a surprised face.

"Please... don't call the police about my case..." – Kaito said while clenching the blanket.

Conan saw his fear and anger on his face.

"Hai... don't worry..." – he replied with his serious face, which made the magician think about his age again. The boy with glasses then waved with a smile and left the room.

Kaito looked at the now closed door with a soft smile. Although, this was a new and still unknown place for him, he felt it safe. These people were so kind and helpful with him, and what is more, they wanted him to recover. However, he was still worried about the police, and hoped they won't call them.

He had no time for thinking about it, as those medicines made him tired again in no time, so with a sigh he laid back into the pillows and immediately fell asleep.

xxx

"How is he...?" – Haibara asked, after Conan had closed the door.

"He still doesn't feel well, let alone his voice, but I think having some rest for some days will help him for sure..."

"Conan-kun, it's your turn in the game!" – Ayumi brought a consol to the boy, but he just raised his hand with a smile.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have some other things to do now, just play without me!"

"But Conan-kuuuun, you promised!" – the girl looked at him with a sad face, but Haibara put a hand on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Yoshida-san, I will play with you instead of Edogawa-kun then!"

"Really? Thank you Ai-chan!" – the girl hugged the other with a huge smile. Haibara looked at Conan with a nod, from which the boy knew what he had to do and nodded back.

xxx

Chikage was making dinner, while watching the news, hoping that she will find something about his son. When she looked at the picture of the family, she couldn't help crying. She was so worried about Kaito, as well as Aoko, so the girl has always been visiting her since the day Kaito has been missing.

She was just about to start her dinner, when the phone rang.

"Who could it be at this time...?" – she got up from the seat, hoping that it would be Nakamori or somebody from the police.

"Moshi moshi, Kuroba-residence, it's Kuroba Chikage here!" – but she became surprised, when she heard a voice of an old man on the other side.

"Good evening, Kuroba-san, I'm sorry for calling you this time, my name is Hiroshi Agasa. Do you know someone called Kaito-kun...?"

"You have found him? Oh my god, I was deadly worried about him!" – Chikage exclaimed.- "Where is he...?"

"Don't worry Kuroba-san, he is in a safe place, but doesn't feel well..." – the professor replied.

"What's the problem...? Is it serious?"

"Don't worry, it's just a bad cold, but according to the doctor, with some medicine, he will be alright in some days."

"Can you... tell me where he is...?"

After the professor had told her everything, Chikage informed Aoko about the case, but made her promise that she wouldn't inform his father, as they wanted to keep it a secret from the police.

**Well, this is it, hope you enjoyed ^-^!**

**I'm not very satisfied with this chapter, but promise that the continue will be better ^^'...!**

**Sorry for my grammar problems, if you find some, but it's very hard sometimes you know ^^ ...!**

**Please review if you liked and have time, hope to update soon :D!**


	5. Tantei kun

**Hello minna again ^-^! **

**I'm sorry for not updating before, but I was ill and after, I had a lot of tests again, but now here is the new chapter, hope you will enjoy :)!**

**But before, here are some notes:**

**Firstly, it's funny that after the night I had put the last chapter up, the next morning I woke up with a sore throat, just like the situation of Kaito in the fic :'D! * so was ill**

**Secondly, sorry for my grammatical problems, please tell if you see one!**

**WARNING!:**

**During these days I have read a lot of amazing KaiShin / ShinKai fanfics, thus I've changed my mind and I think, in the end it will become a **_**Shinichi x Kaito pairing**_**. If you don't like it, please tell me, and I will change it, if there will be so many critics, but please say if you like the idea too :)!**

**I have got a lot ideas for this fic, and the Black Organization will also take part, so I've also changed the title and the summary, as it would be strange if Kaito would "fight" with an amnesia :'D...**

**Well, enough of talk, enjoy :D!**

Kaito was sleeping in the bed, now his breathing getting to normal, as his fewer was going down. He slowly opened his eyes, when some sunshine went through the blinds, reaching his face. He slowly sat up, holding his head, and realised that he now felt better. After putting up the slippers, he slowly went out of the room. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he realised that it was still 7 am. When he arrived to the hall, he saw that the kids were sleeping calmly on the sofa, each holding a plush, thus a soft smile appeared on his face. However, he realised that the boy with glasses and the serious-looking brown-haired girl were missing, but didn't mind, as he suspected that the two of them weren't like the other 7 year old children.

"Kaito-oniisan, you are awake?" – he turned to find that the boy, he was just thinking about was standing behind him with a surprised face, but his voice was just as cute as the other young children. A smile appeared on the magician's face.

"Hai... but why don't you sleep like the others?" – now his face turned surprised.

"They have been playing on the game almost the whole night, exploiting that it had been Friday, so they went to bed late... But you know, I don't like this type of game, so I went to bed early!" – the boy with glasses replied with an innocent smile.

"Oh! I would say that you are the one who is always reading books during the nights, but guess my idea wasn't correct..." – the magician said with a "thoughtful" face, which made the other be surprised.

"Don't make me laugh, I'm just 7 years old, so still can't read or understand the books so well..." – Conan replied with a false smile, putting a hand behind his head.

"Oh, you are right..." – the teen said as he sat down on the free part of the sofa.

"What about your fever, Kaito-oniisan?" – Conan asked as he leaned to him, putting a hand on his forehead – "Well, it seems it's much better, and your voice is also back if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, it's still hard to speak, but feels much better than yesterday. It seems the medicines of that Araide-sensei are working." - Kaito replied with a huge smile.

"_Well, now I know that he is awake, but where is the other girl...?" _– he thought while looking through the room."

"If you are searching for Haibara, she is sleeping in her own room."

"Oh, I see... it explains everything then...!"

Conan just nodded with a false innocent smile, but his thoughts were others.

"_It's good it's enough for him... How could I tell him the truth, he mustn't know anything..."_

xxx

By 1 pm, all of the children had been awake, so the house was filled with the joyful voices of them.

"Genta-kun, what are you waiting for, come already, lunch is ready!" – said a boy with freckles on his face after the play.

"Oi, wait for me~!" – the other boy started to run, but tripped immediately, which caused the others to laugh.

"Genta-kun, you are always in a hurry, if it's about food." – the browned-haired girl smiled.

"But Ayumi, I'm hungry~!" – the boy now had arrived to the kitchen and sat down on a chair next to the boy with freckles.

They had soup as a starter, made by Haibara.

"Ai-chan always makes delicious foods!" – said the other girl with a huge smile.

"Yes, but it isn't a surprise, seeing how smart she is." – the boy with freckles added.

"Come on guys, you are talking about her if she was an adult!" – the overweight boy complained.

"Genta-kuuun!" – replied the other two together.

"_Hahaha... If he knew how true it was..."_ – Conan thought. _(you know with his typical face in these situations)_

"Anyway, now that I feel better, would you mind introducing yourselves?" – Kaito asked.

"Ah, hai! My name is Yoshida Ayumi, and they are my friends..." – the brown-haired girl said and started to show and introduce the others – "... Tsubaraya Mitsuhiko."

"It's nice to meet you." – the boy said with a huge smile.

"... Kojima Genta" – the girl continued.

"Do you want to eat that ?" – the boy asked pointing at Kaito's soup.

"Genta-kun, I'm trying to introduce us..." – Ayumi said with a sad voice.

"But I'm hungry and he left it in his plate, see?"

"Well, it was enough, there needs to be place for the second turn as well, so you can take it if you want!" – Kaito said with a smile, giving the plate to Genta, who immediately started to eat it.

"You know, Genta-kun likes to eat much, so don't blame him..." – Mitsuhiko said.

"Ah, don't worry, I wouldn't have been able to eat all of that..." – the magician replied still with a smile. – "I know the other two guys, Edogawa-kun and Haibara-chan."

"Yes, but you don't know, that we are together, the famous Detective Boys!" – Genta said with a determined voice, as raising a hand to the sky, which was allowed by Ayumi and Mitsuhiko too.

"But Genta-kun, we would be nowhere without Conan-kun, he is the smartest in the team...!" – Ayumi added with an "angry" face, pointing at the boy with glasses, who was just watching them with his bored face.

"Oooh, so you are the smartest one! But you said you didn't read well..." – Kaito looked at the boy with a surprised face.

"Yeees, but you know, I usually hear the things from uncle Mouri, or in the TV... Eheheheh..." – Conan laughed falsely, putting a hand behind his head.

"_Barou... of course I can! Although they don't know, I'm actually the high-school detective Kudo-Shinichi... How would it look like if I couldn't solve such elementary things they got?"_ – he thought, while looking away with a bored face, but was waken up from his thought as Kaito poked his nose.

"If you are the smartest one, you have to be Tantei-kun!" – the teen said with a huge smile, but Conan froze.

_There was only one guy, who called him like that. Could he actually be...?_

"You don't like the name?"

"He?" – Conan looked back to the magician surprised, seeing that he had a sad face. – "Aaaa, it isn't like that... I like it for sure...!" – the boy with glasses replied with a false smile.

"Yay~! Then I will call you this way, Tan-tei-kun!" – Kaito said while leaning near to the boy with a huge smile, now poking his forehead. Conan just looked at him with a dour face, which caused the teen chuckle. However, they were interrupted by Haibara, who put a still covered tray on the table.

"Here is the second turn!"

"I can't wait for it, it must be delicious~!" – said the magician, grabbing his folk and knife, looking at the tray with sparkling eyes, but as soon as the girl took off the cover, he froze and ran away from the kitchen screaming.

"FIIIIIIIIISH!"

Everybody just looked after him blinking.

"What was that...?" – Ayumi asked.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't want it, I will take his portion as well!" – said Genta while putting two times the food he should have had.

Conan was the first one to get up from his seat, walking into the hall, where the teen had been hiding behind the sofa. He put a hand on the shoulder.

"Oi... is everything alright...?"

However instead of an answer, the magician just started to point out into the kitchen with a terrified face.

"Take THAT THING away!"

Conan just blinked and turned to the kitchen – "You mean... the fish...?"

A cold ran through his spine from the thought and hided into his knees – "Just... take it... away..."

Conan sighed and went back to the kitchen, starting his portion.

"Conan-kun, what's with Kaito-oniisan...?" – asked Ayumi with a worried voice.

"I don't know, but it looks like he is afraid of fish..." – replied the boy, but as he wanted to put the food into his mouth, a card hit it, and it fell out from the boy's hand. The children looked at the direction, where the card has arrived from. Kaito was holding a gun in his hand with shivering hands.

"I have said... put it awaaaay!" – he said as he hided back behind the sofa.

The children looked at the still "frozen" Conan and laughed, which made the boy blush.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny!" – he shouted embarrassed.

"It is!" – retorted Haibara with a teasing face, which made the boy look angrier, but still blushed.

**Well, this would be it, hope you enjoyed ^-^!**

**I will have more time during these days, I hope, it depends on my teachers, as they like to announce "surprise" tests...**

**Well, I will update as soon as possible, please review if you liked, and say which pairing you would prefer :D!**


End file.
